


Roaring Tides and Crashing Waves

by Captain_Angst



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Characters with Depression, Divorce, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Post-Divorce, Superfamily (Marvel), feeling like a bad parent, raising a child is hard, semi-single dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Angst/pseuds/Captain_Angst
Summary: It had been a few years since Steve Rogers divorced Tony Stark. They were co-parenting their son, Peter. The big problem? Steve still loved his ex-husband... Will the family vacation be as stressful as last year? Will things get better? Or will Steve's attempt to distance his feelings from his ex blow up in his face? Heartbreak and Parenting don't mix.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 44





	Roaring Tides and Crashing Waves

Almost two years had passed since the divorce was finalized. It had been his idea, and Steve knew it was the right thing to do. He closed his eyes as he waited at the park for Tony and Peter. The divorce hurt him- killed him really- and he knew it did the same to Tony. After everything they had been through, after everything they had sacrificed for each other… it just wasn’t going to work. They couldn’t see eye-to-eye and always ended with them at each other's throats. All of the yelling, the vile insults, the empty threats… Peter shouldn’t have to see that. So Steve put a stop to it for the sake of their son. Well… Peter was really Tony’s son. Steve was just his father on a piece of paper. He had almost lost that title in the divorce, but Tony wouldn’t let his lawyers do that to Steve. He sucked in a deep breath, thinking back on it still made something in his chest tighten. 

“Papa!!” Steve opened his eyes in time to see a boy with messy brown hair jump at his lap. Steve grinned, catching Peter and pulling him in for a tight hug. God, each day he was looking more and more like Tony. 

“Hey, Petey!” He greeted his son. Peter always made everything better. Steve would do anything for that little boy. Tony was still walking up the path to the bench. He looked so good with his dark blue button-up and his favorite pair of black designer jeans. His sunglasses obscured his deep brown eyes and sinful lashes much to Steve’s displeasure. But, then again, they were ex-husbands. He shouldn’t be looking at Tony that way anymore. 

Steve turned his attention back to Peter, kissing the crown of his head a few times before loosening his grip. 

“Hey, Capsicle.” Tony greeted, taking up the space beside Steve on the bench. They both made sure that there was room between them, not wanting accidental contact. It wasn’t that Steve didn’t want to touch Tony, but he knew if he let himself indulge in the smallest hug his resolve would crumble. It was best if he kept distance between them. It was best for all of them. Especially his sanity.

“Daddy, Papa, can I go play on the swings?” Peter asked, looking between his fathers. Peter batted his eyes at them, something he picked up from Tony. Steve couldn’t help but smile softly down at the little boy in his arms. He still had chubby cheeks despite the fact he was growing quickly. Soon he wouldn’t have any of that baby fat, and Steve wasn’t ready for it. He loved his little six-year-old as he was and he didn’t want Peter to grow up. 

“Sure, do you want one of us to go push you?” Steve asked, letting Peter jump down from his lap. Peter shook his head, his mop of curling brown hair flying in every direction with the enthusiasm. 

“No! I’m a big boy. I can do it all by myself.” He said, throwing his little backpack between them and running off for the swingset.  _ I’m a big boy. I can do it myself. _ Steve sighed softly. He was growing up too fast for his liking. Steve knew he was just sentimental over it. He never thought he’d have the chance to be a father with his line of work. He wanted to cling to every moment and savor each memory. 

“Just be careful,” Steve called after him. Tony snorted softly beside him. Steve looked at him from the corner of his eye. “What?” He asked. 

“You look at him like he’s still a baby, that’s all,” Tony said, pushing his glasses back further on his nose. Steve’s mouth twitched slightly. 

“Sorry, I… I’m not ready for him to grow up.” He admitted, looking down at the little backpack between him and Tony. Steve knew inside was just a mess of action figures and toys. They went everywhere with Peter, and he was so happy when he got a backpack just for his little friends.

“Well, it’s unavoidable, Capsicle,” Tony said, giving Steve a small smile. He knew that Tony felt the same way. He remembered when Peter first came home with them, how Tony was so anxious that he was going to drop the small little baby. Steve sat there right beside Tony until he was comfortable holding their baby boy. He remembered the excited-scared smiles that they both shared because suddenly they were actually parents. 

“Yeah…” He sighed softly. “How have you been, Tony?”

“Peachy. And you?” There was something tight about Tony’s voice. Steve’s brow creased and he pursed his lips. He wasn’t sure if he should ask or not… He didn’t have to look out for Tony. He was a grown man. Steve knew well enough that Tony was more than capable of taking care of himself...Tony just forgot to. And if Tony was in trouble he would get himself out of it eventually… if he couldn’t he would ask for help. 

“Fine.” He lied. He wasn’t fine. Each week he had to give up Peter was like his life went on pause. Nothing he did really mattered. There wasn’t anything to do except make dinner for one in his lonely apartment and try to paint something with no feeling behind it. He didn’t sleep at night, the dreams tainting what little peace he had. His friends were busy and he could only watch television for so long before his skin started to crawl. He should be medicated for his issues, but the serum made that difficult.

Tony hummed, the sound meant he didn’t believe Steve. Steve just frowned slightly. “What-”

“Are we still doing our yearly vacation?” Tony asked suddenly. Steve blinked dumbly at him for a moment. 

“Of course, why would you think we weren’t?” Tony moved his sunglasses to the top of his head and gave Steve a ‘ _ you’re really asking that?’ _ look. “What?” He was getting more irritated. 

“Because last year you didn’t stay with us at the beach house. You avoided coming home and Peter asked why his Papa wasn’t sleeping with us.” Tony said, a bit of venom seeping into his voice. “Are you going to pull that shit again, Steve? Because I don’t know what to say to him now. He’s six, and he’s getting smarter.” 

“Tony, you know why I stayed at the hotel.” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. He started to count back from ten to calm down. “We always get in a fight if we spend too much time with each other-” 

“Maybe that wouldn’t happen if you quit avoiding me!” Tony snapped. “What’s so wrong with talking to me, Steve? About coming over for dinner on my weeks with Peter. Or vice versa. You don’t even talk to me really when I drop him off! This is the most I’ve gotten out of you in weeks.” He huffed, glaring at Steve. 

“Yeah well, this just proves my point, doesn’t it? We’re currently fighting and I don’t want to risk Peter seeing it. It was different when he was younger, but as you said; He’s getting older and smarter.” He glanced over at the little boy happily kicking his feet to keep himself moving on the swing. 

“Maybe if you just fucking talked to me we wouldn’t constantly be at each other’s throats.” Tony hissed, turning his eyes back to Peter. “When he asks why his Papa isn’t there again this year what am I gonna say? ‘Oh, Pete. Don’t worry. Papa isn’t here because he hates me more than he loves you.’” 

“Tony shut the fuck up.” Steve snapped. He glared at his ex-husband, disappointed that he would even joke like that. It wasn’t that he hated Tony at all. He still was madly in love with the genius… That was why he had to keep himself in line. He didn’t want to give Peter the wrong idea. “Maybe I’ll stay in the house this time. If you can behave for once.” 

“Me? Behave? Jesus, you make it sound like I’m a child, Steve.” He rolled his eyes, turning away from the soldier. Steve just sighed through his nose. 

“Tony…-” 

“I have a question, Steve,” Tony asked, shifting back so he could lock eyes with him. Steve was stuck, pinned under the intense gaze. He always had a weakness for those beautiful brown eyes. “When did you start hating me? Was it before or after the divorce?” 

Steve blinked at him, stunned. What? He felt his cheeks turning red as he shook his head in disbelief. “Tony.  _ I don’t hate you! _ ” He hissed. “For the love of God, I still love you. But that’s not going to change anything now.” 

“And why not, Steven? Why can’t it change things? You know I love you too, that that never changed. Why can’t we try to work this out like fucking adults?” Tony hissed right back, trying hard to keep his voice down so they didn’t attract Peter’s or anyone else’s attention. 

“Because it won’t change anything and you fucking know that.” Steve stood up, grabbing Peter’s bag and throwing it over his shoulder. “Saying ‘I love you.’ doesn’t magically fix things, Tony.” Tony grabbed his arm.

“Don’t you dare just walk away, Steven.” 

“I have to take Peter home.” He pulled easily out of Tony’s grip. “Come say bye, he’ll see you again on Saturday.” 

\----------------------------

_ It was late, both of them were worn down to the bone. The past few weeks had been so demanding. Tony was in the workshop for 30 hours at a time, and Steve was just getting back from an intensive undercover mission. He was content after getting a shower and the opportunity to get out of that damn uniform. It had felt like tons of weight had been lifted from his tired body, and all he wanted to do was sleep for a week straight. He just laid down on the bed when soft footsteps sounded at the door.  _

_ “Hey there,” Tony mumbled, walking over to the bed to lay down on top of Steve. The inventor smiled, pressing his face into the warm muscle of Steve’s back. He smelled so good, like Steve and warmth and everything Tony had been missing. He smelled like home.  _

_ Steve smiled, his face pressed into the blanket. “Hey, yourself.” He barely moved when Tony laid on him, and he certainly wasn’t going to move after. He wanted to roll over and hold Tony to his chest and kiss him softly, but this was fine for now.  _

_ “So… It may be the lack of sleep or that I’ve suddenly had this realization, but I’ve been thinking.” Steve chuckled and it jostled Tony slightly. The brunette pressed a smile into Steve’s back.  _

_ “That’s a dangerous thing for you to say.” Steve teased, trying to look at Tony from over his shoulder. “But go on, what have you been thinking about?”  _

_ “Well...I’ve been lonely without you here. Normally I wouldn’t have really noticed because of all the work I’ve been doing, but I’ve missed you. A lot. I didn’t realize how much I love to come up here and find you in my bed.” Tony chuckled, running his hands down Steve’s sides. The blond just let out a little groan.  _

_ “Tony, I’m way too tired for sex-”  _

_ “Marry me?”  _


End file.
